With development of electronic technologies, an intelligent wearable device becomes a hot topic. An intelligent wearable device is a wearable device developed by intelligently designing a daily wearable device using electronic technologies. The intelligent wearable device is light, clings to the body and has other characteristics, and therefore becomes a more suitable medium for communication between the body and the world. Compared with a terminal device, the intelligent wearable device is smaller and more suitable to be carried around. Recently, major manufacturers launch various intelligent wearable devices in succession, such as Google Glass and Pebble Smartwatch. With launch and popularization of the massive intelligent wearable devices, the intelligent wearable device is bound to become an inseparable part of our life.
In the prior art, generally, an intelligent wearable device is relatively small in volume, and therefore has a relatively small battery. In addition, the intelligent wearable device usually does not have a cellular communication function, but connects to and communicates with a terminal device by means of short-range wireless communication such as Bluetooth® communication and WiFi communication. The terminal device pushes a call alert, a real-time email alert, a short message service (SMS) message, social network information, and the like to the intelligent wearable device using the short-range wireless communication technology.
That technology has a disadvantage that an intelligent wearable device needs to maintain an active short-range wireless communications module to receive in real time a call alert, an email alert, an SMS message, social network information, or the like pushed by a terminal device. This is bound to cause unnecessary power consumption of the intelligent wearable device. However, for an intelligent wearable device, a battery capacity of the intelligent wearable device is relatively small. Relatively large power consumption of the short-range wireless communications module certainly results in that the intelligent wearable device needs to be frequently recharged and that user experience deteriorates.